Your life is yours
by danny-longstride
Summary: Haibara's past is dark. We all know that. But her future is undetermined. Nobody's future is determined. That'a why Conan is here trying to convince her to have a new take on life. One-shot


Disclaimer: I do own detective conan and all of its characters,yes in my dreams

Just a random idea hit me while solving some physics equations

I think physics does inspire me :D

Anyway, read and tell me what do you think!

* * *

"Ne, haibara? How... how was it?

Conan said looking straightly to the campfire that was previously lit up. He long wanted to ask this question, even though he knew that this question would bring forth bad memories, memories that were locked deep inside, purposefully forgotten. Still, he had to know what was going to happen. He'd have to understand his opponent perfectly in order to defeat them.

"This doesn't make any sense, Kudo-kun." Haibara said while rolling her eyes, it was typical of him she knew that. This was so Kudo, the brilliant detective of the east, the police savior, the papers hero, but when it comes to something that not soccer or deductions he's a total FAILURE.

"What do you mean, Kudo?" She sighed as she asked him again,

"Um... You know..." He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat."

"Just spit it out, before I lynch you."

"howwasyoursociallifewhenyouw enttotheuniversity?" he blurted out.

'What the heck did I just say.'

He took a breath filling his lungs with fresh air as he saw Haibara's still raised eyebrows. This, is Shinichi for you. Completely oblivious when it comes to emotions, and totally lacking the skills of communicating with the other gender.

"I mean...er how was.."

"Is our dear Meitantei-san being concerned for me?" A smirk played on her lips as she leaned towards Shinichi.

"Uh... Yes! I mean no!..." Conan was having a hard time trying to look away.

'The table. The chair. Her lips. GOD DAMMIT STOP THINKING ABOUT HER LIPS'

A soft angelic chuckle brought him of his thoughts.

"Well, I had a few friends," she continued.

Conan was in quite a shock, partly because of how she could act so normal after what just happened.

Miyano Shiho actually had friends? Come off it, like he'd fall for that.

"I'm listening" he said, as he noticed she as stopped talking.

"My friends were special, they couldn't talk or understand what I was saying, but we had a special bond between us."

"I'm still listening," Conan said as he noticed she stopped for a bit again.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

*Silence*

Then recalling what haibara said 'can't talk or understand'? How can that be.

As if reading his mind, she continued, "My friends were animals. 2 rabbits, 3 birds and a dog. They were always fighting with each others."

"Haibara..." There was a great shift in the atmosphere.

"My classmates all called me a freak, since I was half Japanese, also I was getting top in the class for every subject."

'Was it really that miserable, Haibara?'

"But, they were there for me"

she whispered softly.

Conan thought about what she had just said. Really, he had never actually knew about Haibara's past, and now he knew how sad it was.

"My life when I was in the organization was more of a 'Heads up, stay strong. Fake a smile, move on'"

'Guess I'm still pessimistic as ever,' she smiled sadly.

"it's over now"

Conan said interrupting her,he continued .

" your past is your past, it made what you are now, you should have no regrets ,but your future is decided yet. Take actions now and change your future. All you have to do now is to be yourself, Ai"

Conan was surprised that he could say such deep words, and even more surprised at what he just called her.

Conan looked into her eyes, and only the did he notice that he was softly touching her face as he said the sentence.

'I'm dead'

Conan thought

When suddenly

"CONAN-KUUN,HAIBARA-SAN"

Came Genta and Ayumi shouting.

extremely embarrassed he managed to stand up muttering "Se.. See you tomorrow..."

Haibara's shocked expression gently turned into a smile as she touched where he had touched her just now.

"Idiot"

THE END

special thanks to my dear friend jackjiahe

He helped me ALOT with this.

As I much as I wanted this to be romance, it just turned out to be friendship


End file.
